


Dos no pelean si uno no quiere

by Nahco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad shit here, Caca de la vaca, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Lesbian Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahco/pseuds/Nahco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera vuelve de visita sorpresa a Skyhold, después de pasar unos largos sin ver a su querida Inquisidora. Desafortunadamente, no va a ser como se la esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos no pelean si uno no quiere

El Consejo de la Mesa de Guerra acabó antes de lo normal: la Inquisición no contaba ese día con asuntos trascendentales sobre los cuales debatir ni invitados especiales a los cuales agasajar. Esta era una circunstancia que, a ojos de aquellos integrantes de la propia reunión, podía verse como una ventaja. Un tiempo ameno de disfrute personal y soledad garantizada, ya sea por los jardines perfumados o los amplios salones y estancias del esplendoroso Feudo Celestial. Una tarde de cielo anaranjado en la que poder dar una bocanada de aire con el suficiente oxígeno como para soportar la próxima zambullida de problemas y trámites administrativos. Todas las semanas, bajo el nombre oficial de la Inquisidora, tenían un terreno que desamortizar, un noble al que amedrentar, un título que honrar, un mausoleo que purificar... El poder de la Inquisición era tan grande como su agenda; así como lo era el tedio de su política. ¡Qué alivio, al menos un respiro!  
  
Pero para cierta persona, cuyos malévolos planes frágiles eran tramados de forma exacta y milimetrada como hilo de una araña, este imprevisto era más bien un inconveniente. Supo de este cuando una pequeña campanada anunció el fin de la sesión.  
  
— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! — comenzó a blasfemar la pérfida bandida viendo que, si quería que su trastada tuviera éxito y conmoción, debería darse prisa—. ¡No me va a dar tiempo, no me va a dar tiempo!  
  
De forma excéntrica, la arquera se apresuró a empapar la brocha en los oxidados botes de tinte y pintura. Ya daba igual si con ella manchaba algo: encima la cama de la mismísima Inquisidora (potreándola, cómo no) y en una pancarta que ella había colgado anteriormente con dos de sus flechas en cada extremo, continuó escribiendo de forma impulsiva una palabra que sólo podían entender ellas dos. “Shiny”. Una vez delimitada, pudo inhalar y exhalar un hondo suspiro de alivio.  
  
— Vale, Sera. ¿Y ahora qué? —se dedicó a meditar, acabada parte de su jugarreta—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Me desnudo! —pero, aunque se desanudó el cinto y se desencajó el sostén riendo y pensando en la reacción de la Inquisidora, en medio del proceso cesó. Como parte de un monólogo interno en voz alta, la allanadora vaciló:— A ver. No, Sera. Tiene que ser romántico. No sexual. Nada de sexo. Todo romántico. —Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la colcha y las sábanas, deformándolas más y más a cada paso—. A ella le gusta lo romántico, ¿recuerdas? Nada de tetas, ni de culos. Romántico.  
  
No se dio cuenta que, mientras tanto, unas botas enormes hacían resonar las escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos de la Inquisidora. Era su propietaria, quien llegó hasta la habitación con su esbelta y alta figura qunari para pararse en seco con contundencia al ver tal panorama. Su cara era oro puro para los ojos de Sera, quien deseaba ver exactamente este efecto. No sabría decir si estaba más perpleja por el exiguo y mísero convite que tenía despatarramado en el suelo o la palabra con tan mala caligrafía escrita sobre su lecho, pero lo que sí era evidente era la sorpresa de volverla a verla allí: en Feudo Celestial.  
  
— ¿Sera…?  
  
Con la fuerza del pánico en directo, la elfa no pudo más que soltar una carcajada de lo más nerviosa, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás.  
  
— ¡Sorpresa! ¿Te has visto la cara? ¡Ha sido una pasada!  
  
— Pero…  
  
La mujer no pudo empezar su réplica. Sera la interrumpió abruptamente saltando fuera de la cama y cogiendo una de las botellas que andaban por el suelo.  
  
— ¡Mira! ¡He dado con esta bebida! Bueno, dado no. La he robado de las cocinas. Pero da igual. ¡Sabe a rayos! Pero te deja… ¡Uff! —desvariaba, mientras se la daba—.  
  
— ¿Brandy antivano? —murmuró, escrutando el contenido de la etiqueta—. ¡Sera! ¡Esto tiene… mucho alcohol! ¿Estás borracha?  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡No! —arrebatando la botella de las manos de la Inquisidora—. Bueno, he bebido un poquito. Un poquitín, ¿eh? Nada fuera de lo normal. Cuatro dedos bien contados a ojo de buen cubero. ¿A que no es mucho?  
  
— Por la faja de Andraste…  
  
La Inquisidora, derrotista, se sentó en la cama con una mano en la cabeza. Debido a su gran tamaño, esta cedió de manera sobresaliente. Creo que también se llegó a manchar el trasero con algún pegote de pintura que andaba suelto por ahí.  
  
— ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa? —se aproximó, con un tono preocupado. Ya le había salido mal todo, joder. Debió haberse desnudado cuando pudo—.  
  
— ¡Cl-Claro que me ha gustado! ¡Pero todo es demasiado…! —no parecía encontrar el adjetivo acorde, totalmente estupefacta. Pero pasó de la estupefacción a una exasperación mal disimulada. Se tomó unos segundos para canalizarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace meses que me dijiste que no volverías hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, que estarías en una misión con los de la Roja.  
  
— Eso ya ha acabado. Y yo… quería darte una sorpresa. —la elfa se veía, ahora, arrepentida por haber hecho tal aparición. Su partida, por asuntos de la organización, había sido un tanto dolorosa tanto para una como para la otra. La una le pidió que no se fuera, que desde la Inquisición podría establecer contacto; pero la otra saltó con que Jenny necesitaba más caras, y más arcos. No hubo despedida. Y ahora creía que había cabreado a la una, y cabrear al carnero era cosa mala—. Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Que le den morcilla a los de la Roja! Hoy estoy aquí, para disfrutar del día. Como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Ghaada Aadar no se sentía nada segura con esa afirmación, y apostaba por su relatividad. En sus primeros años, compaginando su estatus de mercenaria tal-vashoth y apóstata a la vez, había aprendido a ser ante todo cauta y prudente. Este instinto desconfiado se desarrolló al entrar en el liderazgo de la Inquisición y el alza de esta. Su consejera Leliana procuró potenciarlo, con una actitud suspicaz e inquisitiva. Era por esto por lo que la mayoría de las veces recelaba.  
  
— ¿Has dejado de hacer recados para la Jenny? —continuó rudamente la Inquisidora, aderezando su pregunta con una escrupulosa sorna. El modo en el que había mencionado a la “corporación” la humanizaba y hacía creer que Sera estaba en un idilio con ella—.  
  
— ¿Qué? No… —esa era la parte mala de la sorpresa: tendría que volver con ellos después de la velada. La mujer así entendió la negativa y rechistó bruscamente con un ademán de impaciencia. Para no perder el hilo de la conversación la elfa hizo amago de tomarle de la mano e intentó hablarle con dulzura. La Inquisidora la eludió—. Pero volveré. Mira, eso puedo asegurarlo. Y te traeré regalos. Tengo pantalones de sobra…  
  
La gracia fue respondida con un resoplido. Ghaada no estaba de humor como para afrontar las chorradas aparentemente graciosas que decía su amante. Era la presión acumulada por su cargo la que le impedía distenderse y relajarse, reír y tomar una posición condescendiente. Cuando aún tenían que enfrentarse a la amenaza del Antiguo, vivían su romance con intensidad. Día día ya que podría ser el último, sin ataduras y no precisamente con discreción. Pero la situación había cambiado y tanto que lo había hecho. Era la máxima representante del sur de Thedas; era la heraldo de Andraste, a efectos mediáticos. Para ello, se había vuelto seria, dotada de una adustez estoica. Había madurado.  
  
Aunque no todo el problema residía en su cambio de personalidad. Algo también recaía en la inmutabilidad de la forma de ser de la otra: Sera siempre era Sera y será Sera, algo que nunca cambiaba y nunca cambiará. Eufórica e infantil. Espabilada y cínica. Una actitud que, por desgracia para su relación, no la llevaba a buen puerto si medio Thedas esperaba de ella un ejemplo a seguir, una heroína, una caudilla.  
  
— Shiny… Está bien, ¿vale? Todo está bien —se sentó en la cama con ella y intentó aferrarse al que consideraba el amor de su vida, con una suavidad un tanto gañán guiada por una sonrisita frívola. Desde su punto de vista, creía que sólo necesitaba desahogarse. «¡Está ultra-tensa! Necesita una sesión de tijeretas. Sus piernas lo piden», pensaba aparte. Pero esta evitó el acercamiento con un brusco aspaviento llevado a cabo por sus fornidos brazos—.  
  
— ¡No está bien! ¡Nada está bien! —protestó mientras se levantaba del catre. La elasticidad devuelta a la cama hizo que, como acción de una resaca marina, Sera llegara a pegar un bote aún sentada—. ¡Te vas para volver ahora, de improvisto, y luego volver a irte! ¡Y lo haces como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo!  
  
— Ese era el plan, ¿no? —por mucho que su entonación pareciera lastimera, la Aadar seguía tomándoselo como una afrenta a su libertad sentimental—.  
  
Sera vaticinó el comienzo ineludible de una larga discusión, la cual peligraba el destino de su relación con la Inquisidora. Su intuición no la traicionó: hubo pelea, no hubo alternativa. Aunque más que una pelea, fue un duelo. Un duelo especial, ya que en ellos normalmente se lucha contra aquellos quienes quieren arrebatarte a tu enamorada. Aquí era la propia enamorada la que parecía arrebatarse a sí misma de Sera.  
  
En esta batalla, saltaban temas como la libertad, la posesividad, la espera, la paciencia, el deber. Destacaba de fondo la inmadurez, la pedantería, la irresponsabilidad, la fatuidad, la negligencia. Gritos, gemidos, rugidos, la tormenta perfecta; todo parecía un arreglo de lo que era en realidad la situación. La arquera tuvo que sopesar su carga armamentística en una balanza: sentimientos, argumentos, hechos. A un lado, su amor incondicional por la Inquisidora como único recurso estratégico. A otro lado, un orgullo que nacía de su irritabilidad, una pronta presunción e ínfula, una debilidad que la alejaba de la victoria y le hacía rendirse. Obviamente, pesaba muchísimo más el primer montón; pero a cada queja, suspiro o exabrupto que liberaba su amante en el debate, más se iba equilibrando el segundo. Si quería acabar con la disputa sin salir herida, este montón no debería exceder al primero. Con uñas y dientes, intentó mantenerlo en alza.  
  
El resultado fue inconcluyente. Terminaron con las caras rojas y humeantes. Las mandíbulas flojas y sedientas. Los brazos entumidos. Suerte que no llegaron al extremo de tirarse de los pelos, de los cuernos, de las orejas picudas. Llegaron a un éxtasis sin sexo, sin placer; con roce, pero con daño. Ya no quedaba reducto para la vanidad. En la guerra no hay ganadores, siempre hay derrotados.  
  
Acabaron por volver a sentarse encima de la cama, las dos. Jadeantes, tenían miedo de mirarse la una a la otra. Miedo de volver a la pelea. Miedo de tan siquiera hablar, moquear, moverse. El miedo de volver a una guerra en la que se sabe que va a haber pérdidas.  
  
Finalmente, una de ellas habló:  
  
— Has cambiado, después de todo.  
  
— Sigo siendo la misma de siempre —mintió a la otra, y a sí misma—.  
  
— No. Has cambiado.  
  
Y dolió reconocerlo.  
  
— La gente cambia.  
  
— Yo no.  
  
— Tú no —secundó—.  
  
Y volvió a doler.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Quieres que te abandone y no vuelva a venir? —el segundo montón colmó y venció al primero. Tenía una mueca de suplicio y los ojos llenos de lágrimas enrabietadas. El malestar reinaba en su corazón—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Porque es lo que parece.  
  
— No, Sera, no…  
  
— ¡Pues tómame o déjame! Porque Sera vive de flechas, pero no de castillos en el cielo.


End file.
